Currently, a shoe usually involves compromising between compressive deformation and the shoe's weight in the choice of material. For example, with respect to a shoe's sole, a sole with excellent compressive deformation (such as EVA midsoles) is usually of poor durability, while a sole with good durability (such as PU midsoles) often has a relatively heavy weight.